Los chicos de al lado
by OneMonts
Summary: Sakura Haruno tiene nuevos vecinos, nunca pensó que le enseñarían tanto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titulo:**_ Los chicos de al lado.  
_**Tipo:**__ Long-fic_  
_**Género: **_Drama, amor, y probablemente lemmon en algún capítulo.  
_**Personajes principales: **_Itachi. Sakura. Sasuke.  
**Advertencias: **Es principalmente un trío entre los tres personajes principales. No sé qué tan largo sea, conociéndome, no mucho. :3

I.

Cerró la cortina con rapidez, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían. ¡Él la había visto! Hace pocos días había descubierto, que desde la ventana de la biblioteca de su casa, se veía la ventana de la habitación de uno de sus nuevos vecinos. Y no había podido evitarlo… durante las tardes, luego de llegar de clases, se sentaba en la silla a leer y a observar al chico en su habitación. Habían días en que sólo dormía, o hablaba por teléfono, u otros como hoy, en las que sus manos estaban perdidas en su pantalón, ¡y para desgracia suya la había visto! Había cerrado la cortina en el momento que había notado lo que el joven al otro lado estaba haciendo, pero, la curiosidad era más fuerte. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, mucho menos a uno masturbándose.

—¡Sakura! —La voz de su mamá la sacó de su pánico. El corazón aún le retumbaba en los oídos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Respiró profundo y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

—Arréglate un poco el cabello, hija —La reprendió, mientras Sakura le sonreía incómoda y obedecía, aplacándose su cabello rosa brillante, peinándolo con los dedos.

—¿A dónde vamos? —cuestionó, agarrando el bolso que hace menos de una hora había dejado en el mueble saliendo detrás de su mamá.

—A darle la bienvenida a los vecinos.

Sakura sintió que un balde de agua helada le caía encima. Y antes de poder replicar, su mamá estaba tocando el timbre frente a la lustrosa puerta negra de sus nuevos vecinos. Y aunque hubiese sido perfecto que nadie hubiese contestado, no fue así. La puerta fue abierta y un hombre de cabellos y orbes oscuros apareció frente a ellas.

—Mi nombre es Mebuki Haruno, y ésta es mi hija Sakura. Queríamos darles la bienvenida a nuestro vecindario, disculpen la demora, realmente no había tenido tiempo; pero nos encantaría invitarlos a cenar.

—Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, muchas gracias por la bienvenida. Esperen un momento para presentarles a mi hermano menor, ¡Sasuke! —Llamó, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada penetrante a sus invitadas—. Pasen por favor.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer antes de que el chico de la habitación apareciese, ¿tal vez hacerse la desmayada? Sintió un escalofrío cuando su anfitrión la escaneó con la mirada, haciéndola sentir desnuda y vulnerable. Recordó lo que acaba de presenciar y su vista se dirigió sin querer hacia la entrepierna del hombre, para el cual esto no pasó desapercibido y enarcó una de sus cejas oscuras. Ella se apresuró a alcanzar a su madre en la sala, sintiendo que su rostro estaba del mismo color que su cabello.

—Sasuke, te presento a la sra. Haruno y a su hija Sakura —Las presentó Itachi al momento que Sasuke apareció en las escaleras—, él es mi hermano Sasuke. Y será un placer cenar ésta noche con ustedes.

—¿Viven solos? —preguntó la sra. Haruno. Itachi se limitó a asentir, dado que Sasuke parecía estar traspasando a la chica con la mirada.

—Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente cuando éramos más jóvenes.

—Lo siento mucho —Se apresuró a decir la Sra. Haruno—. Bueno, no les quitamos más tiempo. Los esperamos en nuestra casa a las 7:00 pm.

—Allí estaremos —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, haciendo a la señora Haruno reír, y a Sakura estremecerse.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? Estás algo sonrojada, ¿te sientes mal? —preguntó Sasuke mientras que les acompañaban a la puerta, el comentario hizo que la señora se fijara en su hija y se apresurara a ponerle la mano en la frente para corroborarlo.

—No, no, no. Estoy bien, sólo tengo un poco de calor.

—Hpmh.

—Hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Sintió que se le bajaba la tensión en el momento que el timbre sonó y su mamá fue a abrir la puerta para que sus invitaron entraran. Los hermanos Uchiha impecablemente vestidos parecían llenar el sitio. Su mamá los hizo entrar al comedor, aunque estaban los platos puestos no había puesto la comida aún. Sakura permanecía sentada en la silla, rígida, con la espalda pegada al respaldar, tratando olímpicamente de mantener una sonrisa neutra en su cara y no la sonrisa avergonzada que realmente luchaba por salir.

—Buenas noches —saludaron ambos. Y allí comenzó la verdadera tortura.

Cómo sólo serían cuatro personas, se sentaron dos y dos, para estar uno frente al otro. Itachi y la sra. Haruno de un lado. Y Sasuke y Sakura del otro.

—Podemos hablar un poco para conocernos mientras el pollo se termina de hornear. ¿Qué hacen ustedes chicos? —cuestionó realmente interesada la Sra. Haruno.

—Yo dirijo mi propia empresa, por eso estoy constantemente viajando —contestó Itachi, completamente cómodo.

—Yo voy a la universidad —respondió Sasuke puntualmente.

Sakura se sintió un poco más tranquila y se unió a la conversación. Quizás habían sido imaginaciones suyas, tal vez Sasuke no la había visto y sólo los nervios la habían traicionado.

—Lo que me gusta de la casa sin duda son las ventanas… entra la luz adecuada —comentó Sasuke con indiferencia y la sra. Haruno se apresuró a asentir, sin notar como el color en el rostro de su hija se había enrojecido. No, allí dejaba muy claro que no habían sido imaginaciones de ella, Sasuke la había visto y se lo estaba recordando.

Cuando su madre salió un momento por el pollo, Sakura literalmente comenzó a sudar al ver dos pares de ojos oscuros fijos en ella.

—Entonces, Sakura… ¿qué edad tienes? —Le preguntó Itachi amablemente. Amablemente desnudándola con la mirada, tal como lo había hecho temprano.

—¡Sakura, por favor ayúdame!

Sakura se paró como una bala, haciendo que la mano que Sasuke acaba de colar en su muslo se cayera, mientras ella literalmente huía despavorida del comedor.

Sasuke e Itachi se vieron. Y ambos sonrieron. No necesitaban decirse nada, no se debían explicaciones el uno al otro.

Comieron tranquilamente, mientras el silencio era ahogado por la animada conversación entre la sra. Haruno e Itachi, y las poco usuales intervenciones de Sakura y Sasuke. La mano del chico había vuelto a su pierna y dibujaba pequeños círculos sobre la tela de su pantalón. Sakura se agradecía mentalmente el hecho de no haberse puesto falda, pero todo eso no importó cuando él subió su mano hacia la entrepierna.

Ella tosió ahogada por la sorpresa. Y los tres se detuvieron a verla, ella le restó importancia con un gesto llevándose un vaso de agua a los labios. ¿Por qué demonios estaba aceptando aquello? ¿Por qué dejaba que él deslizara su mano de esa forma tan… indebida por sus piernas? ¡Era un perfecto desconocido! ¿Pero qué podía decir? ¿Y si él le decía a su mamá lo que estaba haciendo? Después de todo… ella era la que había estado espiándolo durante esos días, ¿no?

La cena por fin terminó. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, correcto y educado, excepto por el hecho de que sintió que sus piernas desfallecían… por ambos.

—Bueno, son unos chicos encantadores, ¿no crees? —sonrió la sra Haruno, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la cocina a recoger todo.

Sakura botó el aire que había acumulado en los pulmones. Sí, eran realmente agradables.

.

.

.

Una semana después de esa tortuosa cena, se había encontrado dos veces más con Sasuke en la semana, y había sido más de lo mismo. Roces accidentales completamente indebidos. Como sus labios tocaron la comisura de los suyos cuando la saludó frente a su madre, o cómo sus manos rozaron sus senos cuando la ayudaba a ponerse el cinturón mientras le daban un aventón al supermercado.

Caminó decidida a la puerta de la casa de sus vecinos. Eso se tenía que acabar, simplemente no podía seguir así. Lo enfrentaría y le diría que podía irse al demonio, pero que ella no era ninguna cualquiera a la que podía tocar a su antojo.

Su puño se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta, no era necesario, estaba abierta. Cosa normal, era un buen vecindario, nunca jamás pasaba nada allí. La delincuencia no estaba en la ecuación. Así que simplemente entró, escuchó un golpe y se dirigió hacia el sonido.

Y deseó nunca haber pisado esa casa. Allí, en el pasillo hacia el comedor estaba Itachi, con los pantalones en la rodilla y una mujer doblada sobre la mesa de fotografías mientras él entraba y salía de ella en un ritmo constante que arrancaba un gemido tras otro. Sakura se quedó congelada. Cuando logró apartar la vista de la pareja, notó para su horror como él la miraba directamente a través de su reflejo en el espejo frente a él. La pobre chica tenía la cabeza completamente pegada de la mesa, y el espejo comenzaba a la altura del pecho del chico, y él estaba viéndola directamente.

Y le sonrió.

La chica gritó, porque sus embestidas subieron de nivel. Y aunque la chica se retorcía bajo de él, la tenía firmemente agarrada y veía a Sakura a los ojos.

—Ésta eres tú. —La voz de Itachi fue fuerte y clara, ronca a causa del sexo y el esfuerzo. La chica bajo de él completamente ajena comenzó a gritar su nombre, alcanzando el orgasmo. Él se salió de ella y acabó sobre sus nalgas desnudas dándole un buen vistazo a Sakura de su virilidad… completamente a propósito.

Itachi sólo se rió profundamente, al ver como Sakura daba la vuelta y salía corriendo de la casa.


End file.
